


Camp of Creation

by prenope



Series: Magi Camp [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elements, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic Camp, Siblings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prenope/pseuds/prenope
Summary: This is just a snippet of the first chapter, as i haven't had time to finish it, but I'm really excited to show it to you guys as my first original work.





	

“Sup loser!” Corina happily shouted as she kicked in the door to Orion’s room. Orion fell out of the chair and sprinted as fast as he could possibly go under his covers, a massive blush on his face. “Corina!” He screamed, “Knock before you come in!” Corina smirked, “Why, were you masturbating?” The blush on his already red face grew even darker, if that was possible, and Corina laughed happily. “You were? Oh, That’s just priceless!” She strode over to his desk, and took a peek at his computer, “You were watching Yaoi?” She all but gasped, “Wow little brother, I always knew you were a closet pervert, but not that much!”  
“Come down for dinner!” Came the voice of their adopted father Dmitri, startling them both. ‘Okay, I’m coming!” Corina shouted back. She gave Orion a smile as he quickly pulled on his clothes. “C’mon little brother, masturbation is not an excuse to be late for dinner!” Blushing at the reminder of his previous… activity, Orion quickly hopped down the stairs to where some various foodstuffs were scattered around the large table in their dining room. They hopped into the chairs that were haphazardly place around the table, and quickly began to chow down. Dmitri strolled into the room with the main course, a tray of BBQ Ribs. Corina grabbed a stack and chowed down, whereas Orion stuck to his small meal of a salad and some bread with butter.  
“Why aren’t you eating Lil Bro?” Corina asked, somewhat confused at her normally ravenous brother. “ I told you, I’m on a vegetarian diet.” He shot back at her. “O.K., O.K., no need to get so pushy.” She muttered at him. “Anyways,” Dmitri announced, changing the subject from their constant bickering, “How was school today?” Looking strangely happy, Orion replied “A couple of jocks were chasing me around, but then the lights went off, and they had all been shocked somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of the first chapter, as i haven't had time to finish it, but I'm really excited to show it to you guys as my first original work.


End file.
